nogunslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hugh Cunningham
Hugh Cunningham (ヒュー・カニンガム, Hyū Kaningamu) is a security director at Beruhren. Appearance Personality He operates under the fanatical belief that people are replaceable cogs in a machine that exists only to serve Berühren Corp. He doesn't care whether or not they're orphans or the son of the CEO of the Berühren Corp, people to him are expendable and toys with people's lives. Plot Using some policemen, he made them bring Juzo Inui. Hugh then explained he was Beruhren Corp representative and revealed they had brought out all of his favorite cigarettes in town and made Juzo an offer for exchange of Tetsuro Arahabaki. Hugh knew that that cigarette brand had the strongest medicine which was helping out Juzo to move his body and wondered how much he was able to move as he didn't had his cigars now and ordered his extend guards to attack Juzo. Hugh explained they could easily control the cigarette supply and threatened to destroy everything he treasures. Juzo got angry and showcased power, saying that he only liked the cigarettes taste and then dispatched of Hugh's bodyguards. Hugh was ordering his sniper to shoot, but to his surprise he wasn't doing it as he was taken out by Mary. Juzo declined Hugh's offer and he left with the box of the cigarettes to Juzo's disappointment. Hugh was speaking with Anne and Ende, as Anne wanted them to treat Ende as she was reaching her limit. But Hugh reminded them of their roles; attacking the children until they make Tetsuro show up and Anne's job to keep Ende sane. But as they had failed, he ordered his men to eliminate them, but then Tetsuro came punching Hugh and protecting Anne and Ende. Hugh though that was Kyusei Group extend and ordered his bodyguard to attack him, but as the bag on his head fell, he realized that was Juzo and corrected himself, saying they did wonderful job, so they are being useful. As they attacked, the bag on Juzo's back fell down and Tetsuro's body was revealed. Seeing that Hugh realized that Tetsuro was controlling Juzo and got happy realizing how stupid he was to eliminate the threat of the harmony device and Juzo at the same time. He ordered Anne to take Tetsuro's body, but as he gave speech about not being a tool, the girls stopped fighting. Hugh then shot Ende with a drug that will cause her to lose control and left them, knowing that Kyusei Group won't be able to stop Ende and will blame Juzo and make him leave the place, so it will be much easier for them to deal with him, while at the same time he was keeping his promise to destroy everything Juzo's treasured. Hugh went to speak with Beruhren Corp leaders. He wanted a second chance as he had failed with Juzo, but managed to eliminate Mega-Armed Tokisada as it was requested and the leaders decided to give him another chance. Going out, he met Pepper and told her she did a sloppy job, but that annoyed her and she blamed the Harmony device she was given. Hugh explained that was just a replica and obviously wasn't on the level of the real deal. Before leaving, he told them to play low and will contact them again when he needs them. As he went into his car, he commented how powerful Beruhren was and how they are the ones that started the previous war. Powers and Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male